1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to hammer, and more specifically to a dual headed hammer.
2. Description of the Related Art
Construction and wood working projects require a variety of tools and accessories in order to ensure proper measurements for sizing pieces prior to performing cuts and/or assembly. As a result, there are a variety of core or base tools that are required when performing virtually any physical task. Some of the most common tools used in such tasks are the framing hammer, the finish hammer, and the measuring aid such as a tape measure. The framing hammer, with its large head is commonly used for driving large nails such as would be encountered during wall and roof construction. The finish hammer is used to drive smaller headed nails such as would be encountered in molding installation or cabinetry work. Finally, the tape measure is commonly used to measure repeated dimensions such as wall stud spacing when using 2×4's. Many construction procedures require the worker to juggle all of these tools while holding the object to be nailed in place. Such actions not only waste time, but accuracy also suffers if the object should move slightly while the other tool is being reached for. Accordingly, there is a need for a means by which the functions of a framing hammer, a finish hammer and a measuring device can be combined into one tool in a manner, which is easy and effective.
A search of the prior art did not disclose any patents that read directly on the claims of the instant invention; however, the following references were considered related:
U.S. Pat. No. 6,347,562, issued in the name of Gerber, Jr., discloses a multi-purpose hand tool with multiple interchangeable utility heads and safety lock;
U.S. Pat. No. 5,216,939, issued in the name of Swenson, discloses a hammer head with removable tip;
U.S. Pat. No. 5,211,085, issued in the name of Liou, discloses a hammer with bifurcated handle portion;
U.S. Pat. No. 5,012,702, issued in the name of Taylor, discloses a split head hammer;
U.S. Pat. No. Des. 350,470, issued in the name of Majors et al., discloses the ornamental design for a combined handle and head for a hammer;
U.S. Pat. No. 5,657,674, issued in the name of Burnett, discloses a composite hammer with enhanced vibration dampening characteristics;
U.S. Pat. No. 5,408,902, issued in the name of Burnett, discloses a composite hammer with enhanced vibration dampening characteristics; and
U.S. Pat. No. 2,761,478, issued in the name of Guida, discloses a hammer head with removable tip.
Consequently, there exists a need for new product ideas and enhancements for existing products in the hammer industry.